User talk:Cad Bane Owns
Hi, welcome to The Clone Wars! Thanks for your edit to the User:Cad Bane Owns page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 01:50, 13 April 2009 Material If you can, please only cover material about events that occur in the Star Wars: Clone Wars or Star Wars: The Clone Wars timeline. This means that any material that occurred before the start of the Clone Wars or during the third film and beyond should not be covered, as it's not really applicable to this wiki. -- Captain Vas 20:14, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :Also, your format and information is in a very similar style to Wookiepedia's. I'm not saying you can't use them as a source but try not to rely on them too heavily. -- Captain Vas 20:18, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Hey is it ok if i adopt this wiki if it is give me a message... I got lots of ideas and want to make it known. A few examples are a logo instead of the word clonewars being our logo. A background Image behind the text, and generaly just cleaning up duplicated articles. http://clonewars.wikia.com/wiki/LAAT Hey can you help this article im kinda having writers block on it. Unit 519 03:05, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello Cad Bane Owns. I just wanted to drop by and say thanks for all of the categories and links you have been adding to pages I have made. I really should be doing this. It is a good thing that you are the top editor here.TVLwriter 23:52, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Adminship I heard that you wanted to become an administrator of this wiki and I think it would help the wiki a ton if you did. Admin powers give you the ability to delete repeated/uneccesary pages (which was a big problem here), change the wiki's overall appearance, and preform many other actions. However, Unit 519 has been inactive for some time. If he does not respond to your request in a few weeks you can always go here to leave a message to request the wikia staff for adminship of this wiki. If you meet all of the requirements I am sure they will grant a widely active editor like you administrator rights. Happy Editing, TVLwriter 03:47, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry you disliked my article, I just have too much stuff to do that I didn't have enough time. I recently added more info you didn't even mention before. I never have wrote a wiki either so don't judge me. Apology (response) Well, Cad Bane Owns, I do not know if your apology was referring to the message above, which was left unsigned by Reilly.m.miller and not me, but I understand your sensitivity towards those who do not follow your format. As an administrator of a wiki, I know its frustrating to have to deal with a ton of vandals who insert profane comments on articles and replace headings with links to clan websites. I have to go through countless checks on the recent activity page just to keep watch over them. But there is a clear borderline between vandals and true editors. I found it to be unusual for a lone editor like yourself to show contempt towards new editors, but the fact that you have been editing on large wikis makes this understandable. As far as judging my edits, please continue to fix and improve them. As you have seen I do not have the best grammar and tense and I am glad you seem to take time fixing this. My mistakes can sometimes make my articles look poor, however I am not doing this in an attempt to recieve more edits; they are purely my careless mistakes. This is also the first wiki I have edited that relates to a televison series. I have been around gaming wikis for most of my time, (editing charts, weapon stats etc.) so this is somewhat new to me. There were really only a few things that I looked down on you for, but otherwise, you are a great editor with a strong background. I hope this conversation will prove benficial to both of us TVLwriter 04:59, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Commando Droid Confusion I was searching on the official Star Wars website yesterday and found that it called the Commando Droids which guarded the citadel "Citadel Commando Droids". I am unsure wether starwars.com was saying that Citadel Commando Droids are a variant of commando droid, or were simply stating that Commando Droids appeared in the Citadel. I left you a picture of where I found this and wanted your opinion before I continue editing. Should we just add on to the BX-Series Droid Commando page or make a compeletly new article title Citadel Commando Droid? TVLwriter 23:27, March 5, 2011 (UTC) I think we should just edit in a new section on the Commando Droid Page. Cad Bane Owns 13:17, March 6, 2011 (UTC)User:Cad Bane Owns Inactivity I'm sorry if you are busy, but did you decide to leave this wiki? TVLwriter 17:37, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Good job on your 501st edit on this wiki since you did that you are in The 501st Legion with me,AllAboutClones,and TVLwriter.Echofives1234 21:51, July 22, 2011 (UTC)Echofives1234